Backwards
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: What if Ziva died on that rooftop instead of Kate? What if Kate was her replacement? What if it was Tony and not Gibbs looking for revenge? Distant Tiva, some Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**~So basically, I have this app called Werdsmith (don't know if you use it) and I basically use it to note down ideas. I have 8 ideas, and this is one of them. It's a 'what if' story, where a sequence of events is extremely messed up. Instead of Kate getting killed on the rooftop, it's Ziva who gets killed by her own brother. What will the reaction be? ~**

Chapter 1

"SHOOTER!" Ziva yelled, launching her body in front of Gibbs, taking a bullet to the chest. Luckily, the vest stopped it before it did any serious damage.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs yelled, watching the younger agent fall to the floor.

"You ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," she said, lying on the cold roof.

"I can't believe your own brother is doing this," Tony said.

"I can, he's a bastard."

"He's not that bad."

"He held you hostage in autopsy DiNozzo."

"Good point."

"Guys, can I get a help up?" Ziva asked, changing the subject. They helped her up, pulling her to her feet.

"Never thought my own brother and his team would try to kill us," she said. As she finished, a bullet entered her head and sent her falling to the ground, blood from her cranium splattering Tony and Gibbs.

The immediate shock took hold of Tony, looking for revenge. He loved her. He would ALWAYS love her! No matter what happened, his love for her would stay strong. But the love had gone, and her icy cold exterior stayed. She couldn't love him anymore, but he still loved her.

The rest of the day was a struggle, especially for Tony. He had lost the love of his life.

He was totally distant, until another woman walked in. This one was also a brunette, but lighter

Skin. He looked up at her, trying to understand what had happened.

"Hi, I'm Kate Todd, Secret Service." He looked at the woman blankly.

"Tony DiNozzo, NCIS"

"I already know."  
"Oh," he said, making a complete full of himself.

"I am here for information on Ari Haswari."

"And why would the Secret Service need that?"

"He is a threat to national security, and the President."  
"You will need to talk to my superior."

"Where is he?"

"Probably knee deep in Bourbon."

**~Flashback I promise in the next chapter. Its not dead on the story line, but it wouldn't be appropriate to do it that way. Reviews always appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks for all the reviews guys! Chapter 2 coming up~**

Chapter 2

"Gibbs?" Tony said, wandering into the land of wood, sawdust and alcohol. This was the cave, the home to the one named 'Gibbs'.

"Yeah Tony," he said.

"This is Kate Todd, Secret Service. She needs to talk," he said, twiddling with his thumbs, with many things on his mind, the main thing being Ziva.

Gibbs head spun to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen standing in front of him. Better than Jenny, of whom Tony was yet to meet. Better than Diane. Even better than Shannon. This woman may not be a red head, but she was certainly attracting Gibbs' attention like a magnet.

"Kate," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Jethro," he finally said, admiring her beauty and telling himself not to muck this one up like he did with Diane and Jenny. Hopefully, this woman wouldn't be another Shannon. Tragically taken away.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Tony said, walking out of the basement unnoticed by Kate and Gibbs.

Gibbs noticed Kate looking at him, a gleam in her eye.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. He pulled up a stool for her and graciously wiped the sawdust off it so that she could sit down. He poured Kate a cup of bourbon and used the jar for himself.

"What are you here for?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"For information," she said.

"On?"

"Two things," she said deviously.

"The first?"

"Intel on Ari Haswari. He is a risk to the President and it is my job to protect him."

"That must be amazing. Flying everywhere with the President."

"Not really. You are ALWAYS on edge. If he coughs, they take it as a security risk."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Here's everything we have on Ari Haswari."

"Thanks."

"Second question?"

"Are you married?"  
"No."  
"Got your eye on someone?"

"That's three questions."

"Just answer."

"Well, I'm looking at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

"What is the purpose of life?" A voice said to Tony.

"Hello?" he said, confused.

"I mean, we live, we eat, we sleep, and eventually we die. Where is the purpose?"

"Ziva?" he said, recognising the Israeli ring.

"Why did you let me go Tony?"

"I didn't."

"Why am I not there with you right now? Why did I die? How?"

"You saved me…"  
"All you ever saved me from was spending another day in a life with you."

Tony snapped out of his flashback when he realised that no one was there. He was in bed alone, cold and lonely. Ziva-less. How he missed his sexy ninja.

**~I did something to Microsoft word…Don't ask, just review :D~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Not really got much to say. Its Sunday morning, I am tired, but I can't get back to sleep so I write. Chapter 3~**

Chapter 3

Still in shock from the answer Gibbs gave only minutes ago, Kate walked up to him. She pressed against his chest and rubbed her fingers through his hair. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. It was hard to believe they had not met before. _Was she an ex-wife?_ Gibbs asked himself. No, this was different. A different feeling. A different love equation.

His love was so strong that he almost forgot that he had lost a comrade that day. His mind lost that idea and it evaporated into nothing but a bad memory to put behind him.

"Kate, can you come somewhere with me?" Gibbs asked in a gentle tone.

"Where?" she replied softly.

"First, Tony's house, need to check the boy's ok. Then, bed?" he asked. His reply was a smile, he didn't need to know what that meant. However much he was in love, Tony felt he wouldn't love again. He wasn't taking it well.

Tony lay in his bed, a single tear trickled from his eye. He had true feelings for Ziva, and now seeing her in his mind saying that he let her go was hard to figure out. He saw Ziva again, this time in bed, and with totally different clothing on than when she was killed. This time, he fell for her all over again.

The lace bra and thong was enough to get Tony head over heels for her. So much so that he could almost feel her silky olive skin brush against him. Her lips touching his. Not a word said, only actions. Actions that sadly were only a thing of the past as Ziva drifted away into the wind like ashes.

Boy, did he miss her!

The doorbell wrung and so he got up sluggishly to answer it. It was Gibbs and Kate.

"Hi DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"What is it boss?" He asked.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he lied.

"Tony, you just lost a co-worker."

"So did you."  
"And your soul mate…"

"If you're going to give me bullshit about rule twelve I don't need to hear it," he replied, closing the door until Gibbs stopped it.

"Dating can be helped, falling in love can't."

Tony felt himself tearing up when he said, "Thanks for stopping by."

He shut the door and let the tears fall. Was there a cure for a broken heart?

**~Review? Thanks for all the readers so far~**


End file.
